An Assistant's Feelings
by MartintheDragon
Summary: After Tsunade returns to Konoha and becomes the new Hokage, Shizune tries to come to terms with her feelings for officially becoming the Hokage's assistant. But thanks to said Hokage being her longtime companion, these feelings may turn out to be more personal than she realizes.
1. Chapter 1

2

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

Shizune looked at Hokage Rock and just took in the mountain overlooking Konoha until she found herself lost in thought. It had been an eventful few days. Tsunade, the legendary sannin that she dedicated herself to serving after the death of her uncle, was going to become Hokage and join her grandfather and all the great ninjas on that monument. It was something that she never thought would happen in all the years that the two had spent away from the village, but thanks to fellow sannin and Tsunade's former teammate Jiraiya and his student Naruto Uzumaki, the two had returned home. And the thought put a small smile on Shizune's face.

"Hey, Shizune!"

The sudden shout snapped Shizune back to reality and Tonton oinked to greet Naruto, who stood next to Shizune and looked at the Hokage faces.

"So, when do you think Tsunade's going to be up there?" Naruto asked. "I still can't believe that she's going to up there before me."

"I'm not sure," Shizune replied. "Lady Tsunade was just inaugurated yesterday, and well, how long do you think it takes to carve a face in a mountain?" Naruto just let out a sigh. "Are you still upset that Tsunade was able to beat you with just a finger?"

"Hey! I was still able to master the Rasengan!" Naruto retorted. "And I have the necklace to prove it." Naruto held up the necklace that once belonged to Tsunade's grandfather the First Hokage. It had been around the neck of Tsunade for what seemed like an eternity, as if fate had wanted her to have that necklace, a feeling not helped by the fact that her uncle Dan and Tsunade's brother Nawaki had died while having it. And now, the ninja in orange and blue who shared their dream had that necklace.

"Can I tell you something, Naruto?" Shizune asked. "That necklace belonged to some people that were very close to Lady Tsunade. Ninjas that had the same dream that you do." Shizune and Naruto turned back toward Hokage Rock. "Tsunade's little brother was striving to be Hokage and so was my uncle. He wanted to protect Konoha, and when he died…" Shizune hung her head. "…Lady Tsunade didn't take that very well. I'm honestly still kind of processing the two of us being back here." Shizune turned to Naruto. "You know, if it wasn't for you, I really think I'd be dragging Lady Tsunade away from one of her gambling excursions after she's well knee deep in it," she said with a smile. "She's already overseeing blood, so that's a plus." Tonton oinked in happiness.

"Well, Konohamaru's starting to accept someone being Hokage other than his grandpa," Naruto said. "And Rock Lee's doing much better after that work on his spine. Oh, and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are due to be out of hospital soon."

Shizune smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Great medical work and storming into a fortified office and surviving traps completely unscathed can do a great deal in earning one's respect," Shizune said with a chuckle.

"But I'm still going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto said with his usual enthusiasm before turning back to Hokage Rock. He pointed to a part of the mountain where there was no face, which Shizune figured was most likely the place where Tsunade's face would be carved. "I'm going to be the greatest Hokage the Hidden Leaf Village has ever seen! Even better than Tsunade! Believe it!" The only thing that stopped Naruto's shouting was the growling of his stomach. "But right now, I could use some ramen? You ever been to Ichiraku? They're the best?" Naruto asked.

"I can't," Shizune said. "I have to make sure Lady Tsunade is actually doing her Hokage duties." Shizune moved to Naruto's ear. "Between you and me," she whispered, "I really have to make sure she doesn't do anything like go on a gambling spree now. Wouldn't that be awful?"

"I guess," Naruto said. "Suit yourself on the no when it comes to ramen. See ya, Shizune!" And with that, Naruto ran off to fuel up on his favorite thing in the world.

As Naruto ran off, Shizune paid him no attention. Instead, Shizune looked at the uncarved portions of Hokage Rock and tried to process how Tsunade would look with the Hokages from the days of old. She found herself thinking of Dan and Nawaki and their dreams and how Tsunade went from supporting their pursuits to thinking the dreams were stupid to having faith in the position of Hokage and the dreams of those who chase the title again. She thought of how she went from dragging Tsunade away from the gamblers when she was out of money and caring for her when she was puking her guts out among other less than savory things to being her assistant as she prepared to forge a new era for Konoha. The thought brought a smile to Shizune's face. There were many ups and downs in the years away from Konoha and away from being a ninja, and in all of that, Shizune being at Tsunade's side was the only constant. As Shizune thought of the past and the coming days where Tsunade would be fully in the Hokage role, a rather tender thought about her and Tsunade came…only for it to vanish as quickly as it formed in Shizune's head. Shizune walked away with Tonton, though that thought would occasionally return to Shizune.


	2. Chapter 2

2

With Tonton in tow, Shizune walked into the Hokage's office, letting the pig roam the space once she was inside. The sight of the office astonished the pig and the ninja as the reality hit more and more. And when Shizune saw Tsunade at her new desk, she felt a fuzzy feeling inside…only for this to turn to stunned silence as Tsunade looked dejected around the paperwork that surrounded her.

"Why did nobody tell me that being Hokage would be so much desk work?" Tsunade asked aloud. Tonton oinked at Tsunade, who was idly sitting in her chair. "Oh, shut up," Tsunade said with a snarky tone.

"What's wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. "Do you need me to come back later?"

"It's fine," Tsunade replied. The Hokage adjusted herself in her chair in an attempt to make herself look professional. What do you have for me?"

"The Village Hidden in the Sand has reached out to set up a village to welcome the new Hokage and set up talks," she said as she gave a piece of paper to Tsunade. "It seems while we were gone, Orochimaru attacked the village during the Chunin Exams and the Kazekage died as well as the previous Hokage."

Tsunade's head hit her desk. "What did I get myself into?" she asked before looking back up at Shizune. "Did they ever find out who was behind the attack?"

"It was Orochimaru," Shizune replied as Tsunade nodded in a sense of not being surprised. "Talking to Kakashi and the rest of the Anbu, it seems he really did a number on the village."

"Do you think Dan realized that being Hokage would come with mountains of paperwork and having to deal with a mad ninja destroying everything in his path?" Tsunade asked. Shizune pondered Tsunade's question as Tonton jumped back into her arms. She knew her uncle had talked at length about being Hokage, and protecting Konoha, though judging by Tsunade 's face, Shizune felt that Tsunade had heard a romanticized description of being Hokage, and probably had a romanticized ideal of the position long before Dan's death had jaded her views.

"Well, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said walking up to her desk. "I'd think that Dan would just dive right into this paperwork and do whatever he could to make Konoha the greatest of all the ninja villages." Shizune took a batch of paperwork and put it in front of Tsunade. "So, why don't you just be like Dan and knock it out before I get back with some lunch?"

Tsunade looked up at Shizune. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?" she said with a cold glare.

"And honestly, I love it when you're angry, Lady Tsunade, especially when I get to do it," Shizune replied with a smile and a chip on her shoulder.

"You love what when I'm what, now?" Tsunade asked. At that moment, Shizune realized what she just said and her smile was replaced by a look of shock.

"Nothing, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said nervously. The Hokage's assistant quickly turned around and made her way toward the office's exit.

"I'm thinking of perhaps brining a nice bottle of sake for my meeting with the Kazekage, what do you think about that?" Tsunade said as Shizune stopped in her tracks.

"I'll be sure to look for something, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said as she darted out of Tsunade's office. When she felt was away from Tsunade, Shizune sunk to the ground, the thought of her statement running through her head. She had said that she loved when Tsunade was angry. It was as if that years of caring for Tsunade had caused the two to have their own quirks for each other, making them feel like they were joined at the hip, closer than anyone could ever be. And Shizune found herself smiling at that closeness.

After all, even if it was for a few seconds, she didn't care if Tsunade heard what she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

3

AUTHOR"S NOTE: While this won't get super steamy, it is a little risqué, but still tame enough to make sure I still have a T-rating. If you feel this needs to get bumped up to M, let me know.

Also, there's a dream sequence in here. That part will be in italics.

Nighttime came over Konoha. Shizune was tired and was still trying to get Tsunade to get Tsunade to finish that pesky paperwork on her desk lest it become a mountain. In a way, it was almost like things hadn't changed even when Tsunade insisted that she move into the Hokage Residence.

Tonton oinked as she walked next to Shizune. "How do you like the mansion?" Shizune asked the pig. Tonton simply ran forward to her food and Shizune moved to feed her. After giving the pig her dinner, Shizune walked to her bed to turn in for the night, As Tonton plopped down at the foot of Shizune's bed, Shizune found herself drifting to sleep, and unbeknownst to her, some special things would play in her dreams…

 _Shizune walked into the Hokage's office with papers in hand._

" _Lady Tsunade,"_ she _began. I have information about some missions that need your seal of approval…Shizune's train of thought was derailed by the sight in front of her: Tsunade sitting on her desk, legs crossed and between two modest towers of paperwork, and wearing the Hokage hat._

" _Um, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked._

" _Well," Tsunade said. "I finished that paperwork like you asked." Tsunade raised her hat so her eyes could be visible. "Do you think I'm Hokage material now?"_

 _Shizune blushed at the sight of Tsunade and her completed paperwork and the way she asked her question with a sly tone. "Um," Shizune said. "I just need you to approve these missions. They're three C-rank, one D-rank, and one B-Rank."_

 _Tsunade took the paperwork for the missions and looked at each of the missions before signing them and stamping each one with the Hokage's seal before giving them back to Shizune. "You didn't answer my question yet," Tsunade said. "Do you think I'm Hokage material?"_

 _Again, Shizune blushed. "Given that you finished all that paperwork without me asking, I'd say yes," Shizune said. "And, there was that time you were able to use Kabuto's jutsu to raise the survival odds of Might Guy's student." Shizune took a moment to admire Tsunade sitting at her desk, looking like she was inviting her assistant to something that Jiraiya would give his left arm to be a part of. "Also," Shizune said sheepishly, "I think you look really cute in your hat and looking all official."_

" _Really?" Tsunade asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Well, I think that you're an amazing assistant." And the next thing Shizune knew, Tsunade gave her a soft kiss on the lips._

"Mmm, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said under her breath. At that moment, Shizune felt the need to move her arm between her legs on accounts of a burning feeling she felt in that area.

 _When Tsunade broke her kiss, Shizune was shocked speechless at Tsunade's act. Tsunade simply took off her hat and placed it on top of one of the stacks of paperwork she had completed. "Well, did you like that?" she asked. Do you want to keep going?"_

" _What if someone sees us?" Shizune asked. Butterflies her flying in her stomach at Tsunade's invitation. Shizune had known Tsunade for years but while the thought of the two of them being so intimate went through her mind a few times, the actual prospect of said intimacy staring her in the face overwhelmed her with potential what-ifs, especially considering Tsunade's position of power._

" _Just go and lock the door. And if someone knocks, just say that there's Hokage business and I can't be disturbed," Tsunade said as Shizune followed her instructions. "And I'll close the blinds. Can't let Jiraiya see us now, can we?" As Shizune watched Tsunade close the blinds, feelings of fear and apprehension turned into a mischevious streak, as if bits and shades of Tsunade were rubbing off on her. And at that moment, Shizune decided to just listen to her heart and go for it._

 _As Tsunade walked back to her desk, she was surprised when this time it was Shizune that initiated the kiss between them. And then another. And another. And suddenly, the two were making out on Tsunade's desk._

" _Where's this coming from?" Shizune asked._

 _Being able to serve such a beautiful woman like you, Lady Tsunade," Shizune replied as the two moved to the floor of the Hokage's office trapped in bliss without a care in the world._

"Oh yes. Oh yes, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said to the empty air in her bedroom. Shizune's dream ran through her mind until she felt a force leave her body and force her awake. Looking around her dark room, she found one of her arms laying between her legs and her other arm slowly rubbing her breast. When she realized she was doing, she wrapped herself in her sheet and blushed in embarrassment. One thought went through her: why was she doing…that when thinking of Tsunade, the woman that was once her uncle's girlfriend? It wasn't like that she was the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. It wasn't like she spent most of her life surrounded by her beautiful brown hair that anyone could get lost in. It wasn't like she had nice, wonderful breasts that could make anyone jealous, herself included. It wasn't like she had beautiful lips that seemingly were inviting someone to come have a taste of her. Shizune already knew Tsunade inside and out, knowing what made her tick and wat made her happy, sad, and angry. And yet it seemed that the thought of being even closer to Tsunade and knowing more about her on a much deeper level made her heart race and beat faster and faster.

And as a result, Shizune found herself lying in her bed with her arm between her legs again.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Shizune walked into Ramen Ichiraku and took a seat. She looked at the two bottles of sake in front of her and took a moment to take in the smells of the restaurant. It was like the more things changed the more they would stay the same, she thought. She and Tsunade had eaten at small, modest places on multiple occasions, and even though Tsunade was Hokage, she still seemed to have a taste for things that were from a place on the side of some road.

"Oh, hello, Shizune. What can I do for you?" Teuchi asked. "Not very often that someone from the Hokage residence visits the store."

"Please, please, I'm not special," Shizune replied nervously. "I'd just like two ramens to go, please."

"You got it. Two special ramens for our Hokage."

As Teuchi and his daughter Ayame began making Shizune's order, Naruto and Jiraiya took seats next to Shizune, who was contemplating opening one of the two bottles of sake she had.

"Hey there, Shizune," Jiraiya said in his usual cheery, trying to get chicks demeanor. "Fancy seeing you here after you got your fancy Hokage's assistant gig." He looked at the bottles of sake in front of Shizune. "What's the story with the sake?"

"Yeah," Naruto added. "What's the big deal? Hokages don't just get drunk all day. Gramps never did that! If anything, he'd probably get some ramen with Konohamaru."

Shizune giggled at the sight of the Third Hokage with his grandson just enjoying ramen like two normal folk. "As it turns out, Lady Tsunade has decided to give a bottle to the Kazekage to start positive relations after the Chunin Exams," Shizune said.

"And why are there two?" Shizune was shocked at Jiraya's sudden follow-up question. "Tsunade need any help finishing that second one?" Shizune's eye started to twitch as frustration built up in her. "You know, I've never really been to the Hokage's mansion. Maybe you can show me around sometime?"

Jiraiya froze when Shizune pulled out a kunai and planted it between the two of them. "Jiraiya," Shizune began coldly. "I take it that you know of my ability to utilize poison and how it takes only the slightest amount to kill even the most skilled ninja. I highly recommend that you consider the possibilities of what could happen should you try your luck any further and how you'd like to meet your end."

Jiraiya was frozen in fear at Shizune's threat and Shizune was stunned as well. She hastily put away her kunai and froze upon realizing what she said. And at that moment, sake seemed more and more of a satisfying option. Instead, she just let out a breath.

"It's just how Lady Tsunade likes to unwind after a long day," Shizune said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "It's not unlike you going for ramen, Naruto."

"Oh, I get it now," Naruto replied. "I guess maybe you have to go out and get drinks for her because Hokage's cant just go out for a drink, huh?"

Shizune sighed. "It's kind of been like that for years, even before you were born," Shizune said dreamily.

"Here you are! Two special orders of ramen!" Teuchi's words snapped Shizune back to the ramen shop and she handed some money to Teuchi.

"Thank you!" She said before bowing to the shop owner. "Have a good night!" Shizune walked out of Ramen Ichiraku and headed back toward the Hokage Residence, unaware that Jiraiya was watching her leave.

"I never knew Shizune could be so feisty," he thought out loud not caring who heard him. He turned to Naruto. "Do you think that she wants me to chase her some more?" A thought came to Jiraiya. "Or maybe both Shizune wants me to join her and Tsunade!" Jiraiya's spirit seemed to leave his body as blood left his nose.

"Ah come on, Pervy Sage," Naruto said unimpressed. "Don't get blood in your ramen!"

Shizune walked into the Hokage Residence and walked into Tsunade's room. "Dinner's here, Lady Tsunade!" she said before stopping in her tracks when she saw Tsunade finishing the can of beer from the six-pack on the table in front her.

"I miss being able to drink," Tsunade lamented. Shizune paid no attention to the statement and placed the ramen and sake on the table before opening one of the bottles and pouring two glasses for the two of them.

"Would you like to taste the sake I picked out?" Shizune asked. "And would you like to drink with me?"

"Sure," Tsunade replied. "Why do you want me to drink with you? Normally I'm the one asking you to drink with me."

"Jiraiya." Hearing the sannin's name was more than enough explanation since it wasn't often Shizune was alone with the perverted ninja.

"I understand." Tsunade raised her glass in a toast, which Shizune accepted. "You want a beer?" she asked after the toast. Shizune took a can and opened it with a haste that Tsunade didn't think possible. "That rough with Jiraiya, huh?" Shizune simply nodded.

As the two ate their ramen and drinks, they also enjoyed their sake and beer, to the point where aside from putting one bottle aside, they had completely forgotten about the sake being a gift to take to The Village Hidden in the Sand.

"Did you ever think that you'd be here instead of Dan?" Shizune asked while putting some noodles in her mouth.

"I'd always imagine I'd be here with Dan," Tsunade said before a hiccup. "It still feels kind of empty without him."

"Is that why you wanted to take Orochimaru's deal?" Shizune asked.

"Not if it meant Konoha being destroyed." Tsunade opened another beer. Tears started to form in her eyes at the thought of never being able to see Dan again. Shizune moved over to wipe the tears from her face.

"Please don't cry, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said. "I don't ever want to see you sad. I don't ever want to see you hurt."

"Is that why you wanted me to kill Orochimaru?" Shizune nodded upon hearing Tsunade's question. "And is that why you were so hell-bent on stopping me from taking his deal?" Again, Shizune nodded. Tsunade was shocked. "Why?"

"Because any enemy of yours is an enemy of mine," Shizune said. "Someone like him just wouldn't bring back my uncle, even if it would make both of us happy."

Tsunade chuckled. "It's not funny!" Shizune said. Tsunade rubbed her assistant's head.

"It kind of is," Tsunade said. You've been keeping me out of trouble for so long. I'm sure anyone else would have left me a long time ago." Shizune blushed. "And second, we've been together for so long, it's almost as if I can't imagine being without you at my side, even as I try to be a decent Hokage."

"Don't say things like that, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said. "You'll be a great Hokage. I know that."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're one of the three legendary sannin, you have one of the greatest minds in the world, you're the world's greatest medical-nin, there's no reason why you won't be!" Shizune took a breath. "I love you, Lady Tsunade." Shizune lunged forward and kissed Tsunade on the lips. "You'll be a great Hokage, and I'll be with you. Always."

"That's just the booze talking," Tsunade said dismissively.

"No, it's not!" Shizune said. "I've known you for so long and I can't tell how long I've wanted to tell you how much I've loved you. Wherever you'll go. I'll follow."

Tsunade started crying again. "Do you really mean that?" Tsunade asked. "Do you really love me, Shizune?" Shizune nodded. In response, Tsunade kissed her assistant's forehead. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't let you tell me your feelings before now." Tsunade looked down at the floor. "Please, Shizune. Let me make that up for you."

The next thing Shizune felt was a kiss from Tsunade on her lips. For a second, her world stood still. "Shizune," Tsunade said nervously. "If you don't want to go any further, I'll stop right now. We can just go to bed, and we don't have to talk about this ever again."

Instead, Shizune lunged forward and the two were on the floor with Shizune kissing Tsunade all over her face. "Please, Lady Tsunade," she said. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Tsunade sat up and returned one of Shizune's kisses. "Shizune…let's go to my room," She said between kisses. And through the night both women let out years of tension and passion.


	5. Chapter 5

3

The morning sun shone through the Tsunade's window, shining a light on all the clothes scattered across the floor and the two women sharing the bed. Shizune opened her eyes and immediately rubbed her head, feeling as if all of her chakra had been sucked from her body. Groggily turning to her side, she found a food pill and a glass of water. Next to the pill there was a note. Suspiciously, Shizune took the note to her face.

"Eat this pill," it read. "You'll feel better. Tsunade."

"Shizune took the pill and wolfed it down in one gulp. The bitter taste had her chug the water in one go before lying back down. Turning in bed, she saw Tsunade sleeping happily. The Hokage's naked body was magnificent to Shizune, like something out of a painting. Shizune squirmed under the covers when she saw the dark hickey on Tsunade's neck. She reached out her arm and ran her fingers on the hickey, as if to convince her self that despite it being the person she loved more than anyone…yes, she indeed marked who she felt was the most beautiful ninja in the world, and Konoha's Hokage. Upon the sensation of feeling Shizune's fingers on her neck, Tsunade opened her eyes, taking in the sight of her assistant.

"Good morning, Shizune," she said with a smile. She grabbed Shizune's hand and placed it on the hickey that was on her assistant's neck. "We're matching. I never knew you had it in you to give me something like that."

Shizune blushed and pulled up the sheet she was under to cover her face in embarrassment. Tsunade just moved to her assistant and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay," she said. "You don't need to be embarrassed." Shizune blushed, which only resulted in Tsunade giving her a kiss. "Tell me,' Tsunade said. "When was it that you realized that you loved me?"

Shizune lowered the sheet, which had covered her face. "It was when you were approached by Orochimaru," she said meekly. "When you were fighting him and Kabuto, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to tell you how I felt about you."

Tsunade brushed away a hair that was in Shizune's face. "Were you scared that I'd leave you for Dan once he came back?" Tsunade asked. "Or were you afraid that I'd die? Are you saying that the great Lady Tsunade would lose?"

Shizune's mind was stunned at the question. It felt like a trap to her. How could she say that she was jealous of her uncle? How could she say she had doubted the woman that she had idolized for so long? The prospect of either answer was baffling to her.

"I was afraid that I would lose you," she said in a tone that indicated that the food pill hadn't yet got her back to full strength. Tsunade brought Shizune to her and held their two naked bodies together in an embrace under the sheets before kissing her on the forehead.

"What's past is past," Tsunade replied. "As much as I miss Dan, Dan is dead, and we don't have to worry about Orochimaru and Kabuto right now." Shizune smiled. "Do you want to know wat I was thinking of when I woke up to get you that food pill? Tsunade asked. "Watching you sleep after last night, I just thought of how you had helped me and take care of me after I had gone out drinking and gambling, and the fact that I'm sure anyone would have probably left me after the third drunk excursion because they felt it wasn't worth it. But you stayed." Tsunade blushed. "And I could only hope that I can be able to give that level of devotion."

The implications of what Tsunade was saying stunned Shizune. "Are you saying you want to…?" she asked before coming to a realization. "But you're the Hokage, Lady Tsunade."

"And you're my assistant," Tsunade replied. "That's all that people need to know about us. Nobody needs to know about what we do here in this room. We've been traveling together for so long so we already know each other like the back of each other's hands. It's as if we've already been a couple for years." Tsunade blushed deeply thinking of what she would say. "I never thought I'd give someone my heart after Dan died, but if I were to give my heart to somebody, I'd be happy to give it to you, My lovely Shizune." Tsunade gave Shizune a soft kiss on the lips, which brought a smile to Shizune's face and caused her to practically melt in Shizune's arms.

"I love you so much, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said before giving her a kiss on her Strength of a Hundred Seal.

"I love you too, Shizune," Tsunade replied.

"I need to go feed Tonton and get your office ready." Shizune kissed Tsunade on the lips. "Get some more rest, Lady Tsunade. I'll come back later to make sure you're up and ready, Hokage."

As Shizune sat up, she could feel the food pill taking effect more and more resulting in the hangover she woke up with starting to feel like a distant memory. The last few days were playing in Shizune's mind as she picked up her clothes. She and Tsunade had gone from wandering the world aimlessly to sharing the same bed in the Hokage Residence. And Shizune had emptied her heart to Tsunade and declared her love for the sannin. Not only that, but Tsunade even said that she would give her heart to the assistant that had been by her side for so long.

Once Shizune had all of her clothes, she put on her kimono and left the room, not bothering to cover it, telling herself she would worry about her underwear, sandals, hair, and general appearance later before leaving the room. And as Shizune closed the door behind her, she rubbed the hickey on her neck and smiled, as it proved two things to her.

She loved Tsunade.

And Tsunade loved her as well.

THE END

Author's Note:

Hey, everybody. Well, I hope you enjoyed what happens when you watch the Search for Tsunade arc and wonder what happens when you wonder if people ship Tsunade and Shizune. If I deviated from canon, I'm sorry. This was pretty fun to write. I also think that this was also my way of testing myself to see how I'd be able to write intimate and risqué things since I felt I'd never really be comfortable to write anything explicit enough to warrant an M-rating. I feel pretty good with the end product.

Also, a very special thanks to the _Naruto_ Wikia for helping me get the aspects of the character's backstory down pat (or at least well enough so I'm not writing out of my ass) and making sure I was writing character's names correctly. You guys are awesome.

Thanks for reading!

-MartintheDragon


End file.
